


Beginning To See The Light

by cassie_black



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie_black/pseuds/cassie_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience is a virtue.  And it's one Kurt's quite willing to acquire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning To See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Reaction fic to 2.16 -- my first attempt at writing this pairing!

It wasn't like Kurt hadn't thought about this before, imagined this moment, played it out in his brain a thousand different ways, ever since the first time he first realised the colour of Sally Parks' underwear didn't quite capture his interest the way it did the other boys'.

Then, it had been vague, shadowy figures flitting around the edges of his consciousness, teasing, promising things he could only hope to imagine, much less experience. Taunting him with a future of which he barely dared to dream. Certainly not in small town Ohio, with its narrow boundaries, and even narrower minds.

Then the figures had become clearer over time; their images sharpened, crystallised, coalesced into one.

~o0o~

Kurt had known since that day on the staircase at Dalton. The twisting, churning sensation deep in his belly that threatened to burst out of him if he didn't express it soon.

It hurt in so many ways, standing by, being the good friend, watching as his dream chased after another. But he'd already experienced enough knocks in life to be able to chalk this one up to experience, and to hang on, to wait for Blaine to finally be on the same page.

~o0o~

He knew with certainly that everything that had gone before, the loneliness, the fear, even the horror of Karofsky, had been leading him to this point. Right now. With everything he ever wanted right there in his arms.

Blaine pulled back slightly, his breath huffed against the wetness of Kurt's lips – the shiver that followed was inevitable. Their foreheads pressed together, Kurt finally dared to open his eyes. All he could see from that close up were Blaine's eyelashes, and despite the tumult of emotions running through him right at that point, he took a moment to examine just how thick, how long they were, sweeping in a gentle curve against the flush of Blaine's cheeks.

Blaine's breath was coming rapid and shallow and when he finally opened his eyes, lids rising heavily, as if weighed down by the lashes above, Kurt saw his pupils were blown, like dark pools of inky black. And all he could think was _I did that_. Blaine, who was usually so together, so restrained, was falling apart in front of his eyes.

Kurt ducked his head slightly, brushing the lightest of kisses against the swell of Blaine's lips. And he couldn't keep the stupid, dopey grin off his face, because yes, Blaine might be falling apart, but Kurt now got to be the one to put him back together, over and over again, and while his dreams were nice at the time, filled a purpose, kept him breathing -- their time had gone. Because it was real now, and Kurt didn't need them anymore.

It was too soon to say three words, he knew that. But it didn't stop them from bubbling up in his throat, pressing against his lips, begging to be let out. There was still a way to go from _you move me_ to _I love you_ , but Kurt was fine with that, because it was coming. One day. And all he had to do was have a little patience. Which might have seemed easier said than done, considering it was Kurt. But it was also Blaine, and he was more than worth the wait.


End file.
